SLVR:Vol1(RWBY Fanfic)
by Carnage1219334
Summary: Sam a ordinary wolf faunus has a crush on Ruby Rose. But his own pride gets in the way, not to mention something has changed him to be a really different faunus. It was just a voice in his head that started all this, and, now Sam is stuck on depression because Lancaster happened. The voice has influenced him to the point of hardly believing his friends, can he be saved?
1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night in the middle of Vale as an orange haired male and a group of thugs. Walked into a dust shop "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop that stays open this late?" The orange haired male asked. The old man behind the counter flinched in fear "please just take all my Lien and leave" pleaded the old man that runs the shop.

"Oh we aren't here for Lien" said the orange haired man as a henchmen popped open the suitcase. "I want the dust all of it!" Exclaimed the orange haired man as the shop owner fearfully filled up a suitcase. While one of the other henchmen filled up a tube of it however two people standing at the back of the shop that were unaware. Of what was happening until another henchmen walked up to them "hands in the air!" Exclaimed the henchmen.

The male with jet black hair and blue highlights had no response this caused the henchmen to get furious. "I said Hands up!" He yelled as he nudged the kid that's when another henchmen walked over to a short female in a red cape. And did the same as the henchmen who was harassing the male "Um...are you robbing me?" The boy and the girl asked. The henchmen smirked but both the male and the female threw them out the window and jumped out after. The two stood up with smirks as the orange haired male yelled at his henchmen "get them!" He yelled with a hint of annoyance. Sam turned and saw who it was as she paused her music Sam smiled "Rose Petal is that you?" Sam asked. The girl smiled as she recognized the voice "Blue Canine!" She exclaimed.

Sam smiled "Yeah, yeah we can talk later right now we have some company"Sam said smirking. The girl smirked as well, Sam and the girl both took on the henchmen with almost no problem. "These guys aren't very skilled are they?" Sam asked, "they also aren't very smart either" said the girl. "Well Red and Blue it's been an eventually evening but sadly this ends here" Said the orange haired male. As the bottom of his cane revealed a barrel while a sight popped out revealing. That it was also a rifle he then shot at the two but the male got the female out of the way. "Uh...he's getting away" said the girl. "Right!" Said the male as the two then went after them. The boy and girl manage to make the airship move and the orange haired male switched places with a mysterious female. Which it was clear she was slightly more advanced she then sent a giant crystal at them. However it was blocked by a blonde female with glasses and a purple cape. The blonde fought the rest of the battle however the enemy escaped. That's when the girl squealed "you're a huntress! Can I have your autograph" she said happily. The boy just facepalmed.

~~10mins later~~

The boy and the girl were sitting next to each other when a man with white hair came in with a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose & Sam Moramee" The male said. "Yup!" They both said. "Im going to ask you something...who taught you how to fight like this" the male said showing the footage from the burglary they stopped. "You say you both went to signal, so signal taught how to wield one of the world's most dangerous weapons ever designed". Said the man "well one teacher in particular" said Ruby.

"There is only one other person I know that can wield a scythe like that, a dusty old Qrow" said the man. "That's my uncle" said Ruby with her face stuffed with cookies. "As for you who taught you to wield the blade like you do?" Asked the male again. "Im actually self taught...I just went to signal to get better and I planned to go to beacon" said Sam.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the man "well your professor Ozpin the headmaster of beacon" answered Ruby. "You both wish to attend my school?" Asked Ozpin. "Yes sir" said Sam "more than anything in the world" said Ruby. Ozpin looked at the blonde who was revealed to be glynda goodwitch as she sighed. "Well okay" said Ozpin. This. Caused Glynda to sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said a blonde haired female. Who was squeezing Ruby tightly "too tight..." Ruby muttered and the blonde. Let go "really sis it was nothing" said Ruby. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone is gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees. I don't want any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Said Ruby this caused a certain black and blue haired boy to laugh. "Rose petal it's just an expression" said Sam as Ruby stood there embarrassed. Sam smiled until a blonde haired boy bumped into him and threw up everywhere. "Ew! Yang you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross gross gross gross gross!"

"Ew! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Yelled Ruby.

This made Sam smile and laugh as the airship landed 'now we can get off' Sam thought. Once the airship landed Sam walked off as Ruby and Yang got off. Yang was swept away by friends as Ruby ended up hitting a bunch of suitcases. When a red vile rolled out of a suitcase a girl in white hair. Started yelling at Ruby "Watch where you're going, are you trying to get us blown off the cliff?" The white haired female asked rudely. "I'm sorry..." said Ruby "this isn't your average sparring school and aren't you a little young to be going to beacon?" Said the white haired girl again. Sam stepped in "hey chill she said she was sorry" Sam interjected. Ruby hid behind Sam as he smiled "And who are you"? She asked Sam sighed "Sam, Sam Moramee" he said. The female rolled her eyes "aren't you both a little too young to be attending beacon?" Asked the female. Sam scoffed "Yeah I'll let my skills determine that". Ruby got a tad bit irritated "I said I was sorry princess" yelled Ruby that's when Ruby sneezed causing an explosion then a girl with a Black bow on her head picked up. Another vial with Ice in it "it's Heiress actually, Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee dust company" said the girl with a bow. "Finally some recognition" said Weiss "the same company known for its strictly enforced labor laws and questionable business partners". Said the one with the bow in her hair this shocked Weiss as she stormed off angrily. The girl with a bow walked away casually leaving Ruby and Sam there. Sam offered Ruby a hand and she took it "You okay Rose petal?" Sam asked "I'm fine Blue canine" Ruby replied. That's when a blonde boy showed up.

~~30 mins later~~

"I'm just saying motion sickness is a more common problem than people think" said the blonde boy. "I'm sorry for calling you vomit boy it was the first thing to come to mind" said Ruby. "Oh yeah well how would you like it if I called you crater face" said the blonde boy. "Actually she already has a nickname of Rose Petal" Sam said jumping in. "Who are you?" The blonde asked "Sam, Sam Moramee" said Sam. "Otherwise known as my Blue canine!" Said Ruby cheerfully "wait you two are dating?" The blonde asked. "N-no! Psh yeah right!" Said Sam covering his blush with his hood Ruby shook her head. "Nope! By the way you should introduce yourself to him" Ruby suggested. The blonde boy nodded "Name's Jaune, Jaune Arc short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it". Said Jaune, Sam and Ruby looked at each other shaking their heads "do they really?" They both asked. "No but they will...I hope..." said Jaune Sam patted his back "they will buddy".

"Uhh guys...where are we?"

"I don't know I was following you" said Jaune. Sam sighed "I think I know where to go" said Sam as Ruby and Jaune looked at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, Ruby and Jaune entered the auditorium. "Ruby! Over here I saved you a spot!" Said Yang as Ruby turned around to Sam and Jaune. "Hey I gotta go I'll talk to you after the Ceremony!" Ruby said then went to Yang. "Hey wait" Jaune sighed before continuing. "where am I gonna find a nice quirky girl to talk to" said Jaune walking away.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Asked Yang. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!" Ruby said angrily. "Yikes Meltdown already?"

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was fire and I think some Ice?" Said Ruby "are you being sarcastic?" Asked Yang. "Ugh I wish I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again and I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me" said Ruby unaware Weiss. Was right behind her that was until Weiss spoke up "You!" Said Weiss. Ruby jumped into Yang's arm "Oh god it's happening again". "Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff" said Weiss. "Oh my god you really exploded" said Yang dumbfounded. "It was an accident" said Ruby twice. Weiss then took a pamphlet and put in Ruby's face "what's this?" Ruby asked curiously. Weiss spoke but turned into a squeaky voice as in memorizing the manual "Um" Ruby responded "You really wanna start making things up to me" said Weiss. "Absolutely" said Ruby "Take this and don't ever speak to me again" said Weiss.

Yang interjected "Look Uh it seems like you two just got off on the wrong foot why don't you start over and try to be friends okay?" Said Yang. "Yeah great idea sis" said Ruby who then cleared her throat "Hello Weiss, Im Ruby wanna hangout we can go shopping for school supplies" said Ruby. Weiss responded sarcastically "yeah and we can paint our nails and try on clothes talk about cute boys like tall blonde and black haired scraggly over there" she said pointing to Jaune and Sam. "Wow really?" Asked Ruby "No" answered Weiss. As professor Ozpin was now on stage about to start his speech.

"I'll keep this brief...you have traveled here in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will you free you of this but your time at this school will only prove. Knowledge can only carry you so far it is up to you to take the first step." Said Ozpin walking off stage while Glynda stepped up. "You will gather in the wall room tonight...tomorrow you're initiation begins...be ready you are dismissed". Said Glynda

"He seemed kind of off" said Yang "it's almost like if he wasn't even there" said Ruby. Jaune came in out of nowhere with Sam "I'm a natural Blonde ya know" said Jaune "Dude...she was being sarcastic" said Sam while Face palmed.

~~~Night~~~

Ruby was writing in her notebook. When Yang jumped into her sleeping bag "it's like a big slumber party" said Yang. "Yeah...but I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" said Ruby. "I know I do" said Yang purring at a trio of shirtless guys. "What's that?" She asked looking at Ruby "a letter to the gang back at signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going" Ruby said. "Aww that's so cute" said Yang in which Ruby threw her pillow at her. "Shut up I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here" she said "what about Sam? And Jaune? They seem nice thats plus two friends that's a 200% increase" said Yang. Ruby turned on her back and looked at the ceiling "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. So back to zero" she said. "There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made 1 friend and 1 enemy" said Yang. Which caused Ruby to throw her corgi pillow at her "look it's only been one day, trust me you have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet" said Yang. Then a match was heard being lit and the same girl with a bow in her head was reading. "That girl" said Ruby "you know her?" Asked Yang "no not really she saw what happened this morning. But she left before I could say anything" said Ruby. "Well, now's your chance!" Said Yang getting up and dragging Ruby "wait what are you doing ?!" Asked Ruby being dragged.

Yang approached the girl waving her hand "Hello" said Yang. With Ruby behind her "I believe you two may know each other" she said. "Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Asked the girl with a bow "uh yeah..my name's Ruby" Said Ruby extending her hand. "But you can call me cra-" she stopped mid sentence. "actually you can just call me Ruby" she said "What are you doing?" Whispered Yang "I don't know help me" Ruby responded.

After about 20 minutes the female now known as Blake got irritated and blew out the candle.

(A/N, Hey Everyone sorry this took soo long to update...I was busy doing stuff. I've been focusing on school so I can graduate early and I've been job hunting. I'm always gonna start doing a Youtube Channel for when I'm not writing. It's gonna be a gaming channel, and I'll have another for Q & As regarding my books and such.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam as well as other students were all at the cliff. "For years you have studied to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest". Said Ozpin "now i'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams let us put an end to your confusion. Each you will be given teammates...today".

"What?" Ruby said sounding nervous "these teammates will be with you during the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well...with that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be on your partner for the next four years." Said Ozpin and at that point Ruby looked like she just shattered at that point. "What?" She said as a ginger haired girl looked to a boy with black hair and a pink streak "see?, I told you" She said looking at him.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy evrything in your path or you will die" said Ozpin. Which caused a nervous laugh followed by a gulp come from Jaune.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair will choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" said Ozpin

"yeah...um sir" said Jaune "good now take your positions" Jaune had his hand raised "uh sir...ive got um a question" said Jaune as students began to launch. "So..this landing strategy thing...w-what is it your like dropping us off or something?" Asked Jaune. "No you will be falling" said Ozpin "oh I see...so like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Asked Jaune "no you will be using your own landing strategy" said Ozpin. "Uh huh..yeah" said Jaune as Yang winked at Ruby before being launched. Only for Ruby to be launched right after "so what exactly is a landing strategy!" Jaune yelled as he was suddenly flung.

Meanwhile Sam was flying through the air but he jumped with. The launching pad to gain a greater height and more air time as. He came down like a sky diver as he got closer and closer to the trees. He quickly threw a kunai with chain into the side of a tree and swiftly swung down rolling as he. Hit the ground and stood up smiling "I looked so awesome!" He said to himself. .

(A/N I know this chapter was short unlike the last one but hey Im going by the show XD, Like I've had to use it as reference for the last couple of chapters. Also I was trying to put this out as quickly as possible along with an update to AC:the new kid, and FT:New mages. As I am gonna be busy as heck today due to me doing recordings and such. Anyway thanks for reading and see ya soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5

But then he saw a certain red cape fly over him as well as a faint "birdie no", Sam ran following where Ruby would land. 'Maybe I can be on roses team' he thought for a second but quickly stopped as he saw a female. "Oh hello!" said a female with purple hair, green eyes and freckles. Her clothing was made of black jeans, combat boots, a black zip-up hoodie that was open with a gray shirt, and gray converse. She had a broadsword on her back and a light saber like hilt hanging on her side. "Well looks like we're on a team..."said Sam a little disappointed. "Names' Lucy, Lucy Fernandez" said the girl, "Sam Moramee" said Sam as the two began walking.

Meanwhile Ruby landed and began running while saying "gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang" said Ruby. At which she came to a halt and ran into Weiss, Who just turned and walked off however she ran into Jaune hanging from a tree. At which Weiss turned back to Ruby while saying "this doesn't make us friends" she said as Ruby exclaimed "you came back!". After Weiss left a red-head approached jaune while he rubbed his arm nervously. "Can you um...help please" he said as the redhead smiled. "Hello again" she said to Jaune "Hey, Pyrrha...can you get me down please" said Jaune.

Moments later Sam was walking around with Lucy a little disappointed. However the two had a pun contest "I guess that joke was a bit too grimm".

"Ooo that's a fangtastic one"

"I ursaily don't do puns"

"That was nevermorely clever"

"Faunusly that was a good one"

The two busted into laughter and fell over. Holding there stomachs at how hard they were laughing. Sam and Lucy got to their feet and continued walking only to bump into two more kids. They turned and looked at them, the male had gray hair that was long enough. To cover his eyes, he wore a pair of camouflaged pants, a V-neck gray t-shirt, and a set of gray shoes. The female had blonde hair and green tips, she wore a white tank top, a black open zip-up hoodie, black pants and white combat boots. "We're Sam & Lucy what are you're names?" Sam asked. "I'm Rin, Rin Kasady" said the male with Gray hair. "I'm Victoria Grace" said the blonde, "looks like were in a team now" said Lucy. Sam nodded "let's get going to the abandon temple" said Sam. The four now began walking, however a death stalker appeared separating the four. "Shit..." Sam mumbled as he drew his broadsword, Lucy drew her energy whip. Rin drew his staff and Victoria drew her bow and fired at the creature "sweet!" Said Victoria as she fired her arrows.

Sam looked to Lucy, Victoria and Rin "Lucy run around and cut its legs. You have a sword so keep its agro on you!, Victoria go for its stinger!, Rin take out its eyes if you can". Said Sam, Lucy nodded and did as she was instructed, Victoria ran at Rin who locked his hands together and squatted down. Victoria ran at him, once her foot hit his hand he threw her. She jumped off to gain air, and landed on the death stalkers. Stinger she began to cut at it, Rin began to cut at its eyes. Sam dealt with the pincers 'damn it I always pick the hard jobs...' he thought to himself.

After what felt like forever team SLVR. Finally managed to kill the creature and continued their walk to the temple. Sam, Lucy, Victoria, and Rin arrived as the last ones to the temple. Sam looked at Rin "get the king piece..." he ordered. Victoria scratched her head "uh is it just me or are those chess pieces?" Lucy shrugged. "Definitely chess pieces now lets hurry up and get out of here" said Lucy. Sam nodded "SLVR lets move out". 


	6. Chapter 6

Yang walked the emerald forest "Hello?!" She called out. "Is anyone there?!" She continued but received no answer but heard."Im getting bored here" she said, then heard a rustle in the bushes. "Is someone there?" She asked going to the noise which peaked her curiousity. She checked the bushes "Ruby is that you?" She asked. But retracted it "Nope" she said popping the P and jumping out of the way of a creature that tried to attack. "Have you seen a little girl with a red cape?" Yang asked jokingly. But the creature growled "you could have just said no" she mocked. It slashed its claws at her but she managed to dodge "you couldn't a brown b-" she was cut off by the sight of. A strand of her hair, her eyes changed from lilac to red, her air began to glow. "You monster!" She shouted and began to use her ember celica to give the creature. A barrage of punches and kicks, she then turned to see a second one. But before she could do anything the creature fell over dead. With Blake behind it and retracting her weapon "I could have taken him". Said Yang as Blake replied with only a smirk.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Weiss was surrounded by a pack of beowolves. 'Remember your training Weiss, head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward'. She paused and inched her right foot to the desired length from her left foot. Then continued 'slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike...and now!' Weiss brought her rapier close tilting it so the tip of the rapier. Was aimed at the beowolf, then moved forward to strike. Only for Ruby to intercept and attack the beowolf before her, causing Weiss to redirect her attack and set the grass. As well as a tree then Ruby was thrown back. "Hey, watch it" said Ruby "excuse me, you attacked out of turn I could've killed you" said Weiss. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that" mumbled Ruby. She then emptied out her clip, exchaning it for a new one. And took a stance, but a branch came down. And Weiss pulled her away "we need to go" said Weiss.

The two then left the scene of the forest on fire. "What was that?, that should have been easy!" said Ruby. "Well perhaps if you exercised even the slightest amount of caution. With the placement of your strikes, I wouldnt have set the forest on fire!" said Weiss. "Ugh, whats that suppose to mean?" Ruby retaliated. "Im just surprised that someone. Who talks so much would communicate so little. During an encounter" said Weiss, clearly frustrated. "Well i'm sorry you need my help to win a fight, i'm just fine on my own" said Ruby. "Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak. Your way into beacon, bravo" said Weiss. As she began walking away, Ruby who was irritated followed unfolding crescent rose. And cuttin down a tree out of frustration as they walked. A nevermore feather slowly floated down.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Jaune and Pyrrha wandered the forest. Looking for the abandon temple, the two heard a loud bang. Like noise Jaune turned to Pyrrha "did you hear that?" He asked. "Gunfire, it seems some of our comrades. Have encountered the enemy" Pyrrha stated as they continued walking. Pyrrha moved a branch, however Jaune wasn't paying attention. And got swatted in the face with the samw branch causing. Him to have a scratch on his cheek "Jaune, Im sorry". Said Pyrrha as she looked at him "its okay just a scratch". Jaune replied "why didn't you activate your aura?" Asked Pyrrha "huh?" Jaune replied. "Your aura"

"Gaziltight"

"Jaune, do you know what aura is ?"

"Of course I do, do you know what aura is?" He pointed asking nervously

"Aura is the manifestation of ones soul, it bares our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched. Without knowing someone was there, with practice our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it even animals"

"What about monsters?"

"No the monsters we fight lack a soul, they are creatures of grimm. The manifestation of anonmynity, they are the darkness and we are the light."

"Rigt that's why we fight them"

"Its not about why, its about knowing understanding both. Dark and light helps us manifest our aura, everyone has some of both" said Pyrrha.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Ren was fighting two king taijitu, the first was a black one, the second was a white one. He ran then jumped on over one landing on it. And sliding on it's slippery skin, firing multiple rounds. Into its hide using storm flower, the white king taijitu hit Ren back, causing him to lose his weapons. 


	7. Chapter 7

The black king taijitu followed up. By trying to get Ren with it's fangs, however Ren held up his hands. Using his aura to block it, he then waited a few seconds grabbed its two. Biggest fangs ripped them out of it's mouth causing. The creature to become angry and try again. Only for Ren to dodge then throw it's fang into. The king tijitu's eye, the creature scratched. Then ren finished it off by slamming his palm into the fang. Pushing it deeper into the creatures head with enough force. To not only kill it but blow its head clean off. Ren then ran at the white king tijitu.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Great just great!" Said Lucy annoyed. "Shut it, enough chatter we need to focus...how did this many Grimm show up anyway" said Rin. "I don't know but don't let your guard down not even for a second" said Sam. Victoria exhaled "this is way too many, even for us..." she said. The four were completely surrounded by Grimm of different. Species and types "what's the plan Sam?" Asked Lucy, Victoria, & Rin. "Ozpin said to 'destroy everything in our path' so. Lets destroy them" said Sam at which they nodded and rushed. The creatures, Lucy took on Beowolves. Victoria was taking on a deathstalker, Rin was fighting a boarbatusk. And a few beowolves as well as an ursai, Sam was fighting a handful of boarbatsuk, Ursai, DeathStalker, King Taijitu, and an alpha beowolf.

Sam had to constantly keep moving. To avoid the grimm attacking him in all direction, he was getting excited since he could hear the back of his shirt was being hit by his tail. Lucy was moving at an almost incredible speed "Stupid!" She slashed one's arm off "damn!" She slaahed again. Getting a good hit on another's face "creatures!". She said then drop kicked one following it up with a neck snappibg. "Need to take a fucking hint!" She yelled.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Glynda walked up to professor Ozpin. "Our last pair has been formed sir, Nora Valkerie & Lie Ren. Poor boy I can't possible Imagine those two getting along. Still he's probably better off than , I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fello is not ready for this level of combat. I Guess we'll find out soon enough" said Glynda. As Ozpin was looking down at the forest "at their current pace they should. Be reaching the temple in just a few minutes" said Glynda. As she walked away but stopped briefly "speaking of which, what did you use. As relics this year, professor Ozpin?" she asked. Looking at his scroll tablet seeing Weiss and Ruby.

While Weiss said "it's definitely this way" she said, then turning around "I mean it's this way definitely this way". She said again before stopping "okay it's official we passed it". She said "look why can't you just admit we have no idea where we're going?" Asked Ruby. "Because I know exactly where we're going, we're going" she said causing the two to get into an argument.

~~~With Yang & Blake~~~

Yang and Blake both arrived at the temple. To see Sam, Lucy, Victoria, & Rin fighting various grimm. "Are we late to the party?" Yang asked rhetorically. Blake took out gambol shroud "should we help them?..." asked Blake. Yang put ember celic into it's gauntlet forms, she then jumped in with a smile. On her face as she punched through boarbatusk, ursai, and some beowolves. Blake followed behind her and cut through, beowolves, ursai and boarbatusks.

~~~35 minutes later~~~

Sam, Lucy, Victoria, and Rin all panted. "Thanks...for...the help" said Victoria, "no need to thank us" said Yang "even though we totally saved you". She continued, Sam shook his head "yeah, yeah, now go get your relic" said Lucy.

Yang and Blake walked up to the relics. "Hmm...how about a cute little pony!" Said Yang. "Are those chess pieces?" Blake asked "I found it weird too" said Rin. However the 6 were interrupted by someone falling from the sky. A red head being chased by a deathstalker, and to top it off a ginger haired girl came in riding an ursai. "Nora...don't ever do that again" said the boy, but the girl now known as Nora. Was already grabbing a chess piece, she picked up the rook piece. "Im queen of the castle!, im queen of the castle!" She shouted.

Sam looked up to see Jaune fly into Ruby. Whom was falling, Ruby then ran from the tree branch and landed. With the others "umm Ruby is Weiss gonna be okay?" Sam asked. Looking up "she'll be fine" said Ruby, "aaaand she's falling" Blake. And Rin said in unison, however Jaune. Ran and leaped off his branch catching Weiss, before falling all the way to the ground. With Weiss landing on him "my hero" she said sarcastically. "My back" said Jaune as Weiss got off him. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Glad to see you could all make it, it was a fucking party down here". Sam said sarcastically as Pyrrha was thrown by the deathstalker in front of the group. "Dear god this is ridiculous" Lucy said face palming. "Great the gangs all here now we can die together" said Yang, Victoria looked up to the nevermore. "Not if I can help it" said Ruby, "Ruby wai..t" said Sam but it was already too late. Ruby charged to the deathstalker but was knocked back by the deathstalker "d-dont worry...tottally fine" she said. As she got up only to be face to face with a deathstalker, which she shot then ran away from. Sam face palmed and gripped the handle of Kurama. Yang ran forward to hopefully save Ruby but the nevermore launched. It's  
Feathers that struck Ruby's cape trapping her and Yang fell on her butt. Ruby closed her eyes and suddenly a blur got past her. Weiss protected Ruby by summoning ice.  
"your so childish"

"Weiss..."

"And hyperactive and dimwitted and dont even get me started on your fighting style...I suppose I can be a bit...difficult but if we're going to do this were gonna have to do this together." Said Weiss as Sam ruined the moment "yeah yeah, great your friends now yay you've made up. But did you forget about the two giant fucking Grimm here right now, no, okay now let's get the fuck out of here before more show up". Said Sam, Yang, Blake, and Weiss shot Sam a glare. "Im sorry but I would rather see us all live and not die" said Sam. "Im so kicking you're ass next time" said Yang "I look forward to it blondie" Sam retaliated. Ruby and Jaune walked up to the chess pieces. Grabbing the knight and rook pieces then smiling at eachother. Sam looked a little down but shook it off as now was not the time. "L, V, R, let's go we got what we needed" said Sam. "Wow you're running just like that?" Yang teased "wrong blondie now just shush and let me do my thing". Yang got up close to him "you, me, sparring match..." she said "you got it..." Sam replied. He then put up a hand signal and Rin set his spear into it's gun mode and fired at the nevermore. The four then ran off with the nevermore chasing after them "wow...he acted as a distraction for us..."

Meanwhile Ruby, Jaune, & the others follwed up behind them. Sam and his team were behind cover "fan-fucking-tastic..." said Sam. As the deathstalker appeared causing Lucy to sigh. "What's the plan?" Asked Victoria "we gotta get to the bridge" said Rin. "Alright listen up team, we have one option and one option only. Victoria and Lucy you two are quick I want you to stick with Jaune, Nora, redhead and Ren. Rin and I will stick with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Once we've successfully killed both creatures we regroup at the cliff." Said Sam to which they nodded and split up, but they all ran in the same direction. Only for the nevermore to go through the bridge breaking it. Sam and Rin slowly fell "Sam!" Ruby shouted "Rin get ready okay..." Rin nodded Sam then took him by his forearms spun around mid air. And threw him upwards, Blake whom was aiding Ren and Pyrrha was thrown off by the deathstalker. Blake turned her weapon into a Kusarigama. And used her rope to swing however she accidentally caught Sam. "Uh...thanks?" He said as they landed by the others. "We need to get across" said Jaune "we can jump?" Said Nora. Jaune gulped "I don't think I can make that jump..." Nora giggled "no silly not like that". She then turned her grenade launcher into its hammer form jumped. In front of Jaune and smashed her weapon onto the piece of the bridge. They stood on then Nora flung herself using the launcher to propel into the air and land with them.

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, & Ren along with Lucy and Victoria were taking on. The deathstalker while Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang along with Sam and Rin. Took on the nevermore "Rin, I have an idea" said Sam. "I'm listening..." said Rin "draw that thing towards us I'll jump on it and try to get it to hit the cliff side." Said Sam, Rin thought for a moment and nodded "Okay..." he said then fired at the nevermore. The nevermore then divebombed towards Rin and Sam. Sam got prepared to jump while Rin ran over to the next spot. The nevermore hit the bridge causing pieces to fly up. Sam ran across one of the pieces and landed on it's back cutting it. Soon Ruby and her team fired at it from the middle part of the bridge. Sam was cutting at it's back "damn this thing is tough..." he said as. The never more divebombed and then straightend itself charging straight at the castle. Sam tried cutting it's back more.

After it hit the castle Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss moved again. Rin was watching and trying to get a headshot to no avail. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren with Lucy and Victoria had killed the deathstalker and watched. Their friends deal with the nevermore which Yang was now shooting shotgun shells. Down its throat, it then hit the cliff side, Sam falling off and landing on the floor. Weiss then Frozen its bottom feathers, Blake. Threw gambol shroud as Yang caught it sticking it into the pillar making a bungie rope. Ruby then got into position and Weiss launched her to the nevermore as she ran up the cliff cutting it's head clean off.

~~~Later~~~

"You will be team CRDL" said Ozpin as a group of boys walked off stage. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkerie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, you will work together as team JNPR(Juniper) lead by Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin as Jaune nervously said "l-lead by" Pyrrha playfully punched his arm. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Shcnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. You will work together as team RWBY(Ruby) lead by Ruby Rose" the crowd cheered as Yang crushed Ruby into a hug. "And finally Sam Moramee, Rin Kasady, Lucy Fernandez, and Victoria Grace. The four of you retrieved the white king pieces, the four of you will work together as team SLVR(Silver) lead by...Samuel Moramee" said Ozpin as everyone clapped. "Its just Sam" he whined and walked off "things are shaping up to be an intresting year" said Opzin.

(A/N Hey Everyone I know this chapter is long enough but I wanna say this quickly. I know this chapter was long but it wasn't suppose to be. Just so you know chapter 9 will be short but not super short). 


	9. Chapter 9

~~~FirstDay~~~

Weiss was sleeping peacefully in the team RWBY dorm. When she woke up she stretched and nodded. However the peace of the morning was ruined as Weiss. Looked to her left to see Ruby with a whistle in her hand which she blew very loudly.

~~~With SLVR~~~

SLVR was trying to get up Victoria when they heard a whistle as Victoria shot up. "Well that worked". Sam, Lucy, and Rin walked into the kitchen like area as Sam began cooking breakfast. For his new team however his thoughts were elsewhere.

~~~Back with RWBY~~~

Weiss fell over her bed "good morning teaam RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked "now that you're awake we can officially start our first order of business". "Excuse me?!" Weiss said confused "decorating!" Said Yang "what?" Said Weiss "we still have to unpack...aaand clean" said Blake. Ruby then blew her whistle again "aaalllright! Blake, Weiss, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! Banzai!" Said Ruby "Banzai!" Repeated Yang and Blake. The group then began to setting up the dorm.

~~~with SLVR~~~

"Are they almost done?" Asked Lucy as her stomach grumbled. Sam then served all of team SLVR pancakes, bacon and eggs. "Oh my god this is so good!" Said Vicky "thanks!" Said Sam. As he finished his plate and walked out of the dorm "I'll meet you guys at class..." said Sam. "Is it just me or is he a little distant?" Asked Rin "he's probably dealing with something..."

~~Back with RWBY~~

Team RWBY almost finished setting up their room. All that was left was the beds "this isn't going go work..." said Weiss "it is a bit crammed in here..." said Blake. "Maybe we should ditch some of or stuff" said Yang "or we could ditch the beds and replace them with bunk beds!" Said Ruby. "Umm that sounds incredibly dangerous..." said Weiss "aaand super awesome!" Said Yang. "It does seem efficient" said Blake "well we should put it to a vote..." said Weiss. "I think we just did" said Ruby as they then set up the beds.

~~~with L V & R~~~

"Hey guys it's 8:55 we should get going since classes starts at 9:00" said Rin. "Right...let's get going!" said Lucy "I second that!" Said Victoria as. The rest of SLVR walked out the door and started running to class. "Sam more than likely got us a seat!" Said Lucy "hopefully..." said Victoria. The three then arrived to class with teams RWBY & JNPR rigt behind them.

"Monsters! Deemons! Prowlers of the night yes the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey" Port chuckled waking both Ruby and Sam. Lucy whispered to Victoria "is it just me or has a leader gotten no sleep". "It seems like he hasn't...when I woke up this morning he wasn't even on his bed. He came into the dorm I think he was on the roof". The class was then quiet since no one laughed at ports joke. "And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigous academy. Now as I was saying Vale and the other three kingdoms are a safehaven. In a otherwise treacherous world, our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures. That would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in. Huntsmen, huntresses individuals who have sworn to protect those whom cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask the very world, that is what you are training to become but first a story." Said professor port whim then told the class a story of when he was huntsmen. After he told this story he looked around the room. "A true huntsmen must be honorable,a true huntsmen must be dependanle, a true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise...so who among you feel as if you are the embodiment of these traits". Said Port as Weiss's hand shot up "I do sir!" She said "well then step forward and face your opponent" he said. With his hand presenting two cages "since volunteered I'll just randomly pick the second." Port said scanning the room "ah.. come down here" he said as Sam got up and walked down. "You two go get into your battle gear and comeback." Said Port. The two nodded and went to put on their battle gear. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Weiss were in their battle gear. Weiss was up first when Port spoke "Samuel where is your weapon?" He asked. "Its just Sam...and you'll see it old man"

"Friendly huntsmen banter I like it!" Said Port. "Go Weiss!" Said Yang "fight well!" Said Blake "yeah represent teaaam RWBY!" Said Ruby. "Ruby im trying to focus!" Yelled Weiss "sorry..." said Ruby. "Alright! Let the match begin!" Said Port as he swung his axe taking off the lock. Out came an angry boarbatusk that charged at Weiss. She flipped over hitting it's armor, Ruby was getting excited "hang in there Weiss" she said as Weiss charged at the boarbatusk. Which turned it's head catching her rapier, however Weiss got distracted "come on Weiss show it who's boss!" Said Ruby. Her rapier was then flung behind the boarbastusk. The boarbastusk then hit her back, Weiss landed on her back then rolled to the side as the boarbatusk charged her again. However it hit a desk and flipped upside down "Weiss go for it's belly there's no ar-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss "stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled. "Cool it snowflake she's just trying to help so instead of being angry with her you could at least politely say 'thanks but I know what to do'. Jeez" said Sam, the boarbatusk regained its footing and did a sonic like spin. Towards Weiss she then used a glyph to block it. Causing it to land on it's back again she then jumped up to another glyph and came down. Striking it's gut causing the beast to make a squeal as it's last words. "Bravo, Bravo it appears we are in the presence of a true huntress in training" said Port. Sam crossed his arms "a fight like that should have taken 5 seconds at the least a minute or two at most..." said Sam. "Are you trying to say you could out do ?" Asked Port "yeah I am..." said Sam "well then show us how to properly take down a boarbatusk". Said Port "gladly" Sam said as Port let the second boarbatusk out of the cage. Sam immediately threw his newest weapon a Kunai with a chain attached to it. Around the boarbatusks legs as it charged the beast fell flat. Sam then pulled the beasts legs and flipped it on it's back. Then finishing it with his prototype hidden blade "time...that was exactly five seconds...what is that weapon of yours?" Asked Port. "It's a standard Kunai with a chain attached to it, I however finished the creature with a Blade im working on" Sam said flicking his wrists. As a blade appeared "hmmm, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilent, class dissmissed" said Port. Weiss glared at Sam "if you have a problem Weiss, then how about a little sparring match" said Sam. Weiss growled at him while Jaune mumbled "sheesh, what's with her. Weiss then turned around and walked out of the room 'Moramee...I feel like I've heard that lastname before' Port thought to himself.

Weiss was in the hall as Ruby came up behind her "Weiss! What is wrong with you?" She asked. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?, you're suppose to he a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance" said Weiss. Sam overheard this as he walked by with his team "what did I do?" Asked Ruby "that's just it,s you've done nothing to earn your position, back in the forest you acted like a child and you continue to do so". Said Weiss as Sam just watched "Weiss where is this all coming from? What happened to all that talk about working together, I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team lead by you, I've studied and trained...I deserve better" Weiss said turning around and crossing her arms. "Ozpin made a mistake" she said walking off, Ruby looked down as Sam approached her. "Hey Red...you okay?..." he asked "is she right? Did he make a mistake" Ruby asked. "Ruby it's too early to tell...but you're a great leader, Weiss is just Weiss. Which is ignorant, and thinking she's the best at everything..." said Sam. "But she's my teammate..." said Ruby "look rose petal I don't know if Ozpin made a mistake but I know. You're a great leader no matter what anyone says." Sam smiled and Ruby blushed softly.

~~~With Weiss~~~

Weiss walked up to Port "Professor Port" she said. "Ah, , to what do I owe this fine pleasure" said Port. "I-I enjoyed your lecture" said Weiss "of course you did child you have the blood of a true huntress in you". Said Port "you really think so?" Asked Weiss "most surely" said Port. He noticed something must have been troubling Weiss "hmmm, something is troubling you" said Port. "Yes sir" said Weiss "dear girl confess to me your strife". Said Port "well I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY" said Weiss. "That's preposterous" said Port "excuse me?" Said Weiss confused "I believed in Ozpin for many years and not once has that man lead me a stray". Said Port "so you would just blindly accept his even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Asked Weiss. "With all do respect your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched with your poor attitude". Said Port "how dare you!" Said Weiss "my point exactly, I see a girl before me who has spent her whole life getting exactly what she wanted". Said Port "that is not even remotely true...well not entirely true" said Weiss. "So the outcome didn't come out in your favor, did you really think that the way you act. Would cause those in power to reconsider their desicsion?, so instead of freighting about. What you don't have, Savor what you do. Hone your skills, tone your skills and be no the best leader but the best person you can be" said Port. Weiss gave a small smile in response, Ruby then walked to see Weiss as professor Port walked off. Later she returned to the RWBY dorm seeing, Blake, Yang, and Ruby whom was studying a sleep. Weiss woke her up and Ruby said "Weiss! I was studying and I fell a sleep sorry!" Said Ruby. As Weiss put a hand over Ruby's mouth and put a finger to her lips as to say quiet. Weiss then saw the coffee mug and looked to Ruby "how do you take your coffee?" Asked Weiss "I..uh..I don-" she was cut off. "How do you take your coffee?" She asked again "Creme and five sugars!" Said Ruby. Weiss sighed "don't move" she said, she then came back with coffee and handed it to Ruby. "Here" she said "thanks Weiss" said Ruby "Ruby I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know Im going to the best teammate you can have". Said Weiss "good luck studying" she said then went down to her bunk then came back up. "That's wrong" she said before leaving the dorm again. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was the middle of professor Goodwitch's sparring class. Jaune was fighting Cardin Winchester leader of team CRDL. Jaune panted out of breathe while Cardin just laughed at him, Jaune then charged towards Cardin. Cardin dodged his attack and as Jaune hit the ground he knocked Jaune's shield out of his hand. And sent him back, Jaune then got back to his feet and ran at Cardin who blocked. "This is the part where you lose" said Cardin "over my dead bo-" Jaune. Was cut off by Cardin hitting him in the gut with his knee. Jaune doubled over as Cardin was about to finish him the buzzer went off. "That's enough" said Goodwitch as she walked to the stage "students. As you can see 's Aura has now dropped into the red in a tournament style duel. This would indicate that he is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. it's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or to help you move to a more. Defensive strategy..." said Goodwitch as Jaune groaned.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf now would we..." said Goodwitch. "Speak for yourself..." said Cardin "where do you think your going?" Said a voice from the crowd. "I won im gonna take my seat" said Cardin "like hell you are! I Sam challenge you to a match". Said Sam as Cardin laughed again "you think you can beat me when Jaunny boy couldn't?" Asked Cardin. "I'd hate to rain on your parade but your fighting style is see through." Said Sam as Goodwitch spoke up "do you accept the challenge ?" Asked Goodwitch. "Oh I accept..." said Cardin, Ruby grabbed Sam's arm "Sam please don't do this" she said. Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked at her confused "sorry Red, I gotta show them who's friend their messing with". Said Sam as he walked up to the stage " where is your weapon?" Asked Goodwitch. Sam walked past her and grabbed Kuruma from his locker. "Tell me if any of these ring a bell, the Demon of Patch, The Assassin, and/or Nightflash". Glynda stared at Sam "The Demon of patch is an expert swordsmen who went to signal combat school, his identity was never revealed." Said Goodwitch "his other two monikers were the assassin and Nightflash." She continued "what does that guy have to do with our fight" Cardin asked. As Yang, Weiss, and Blake looked at Ruby "your boyfriend is the Demon of Patch." Said Blake, Ruby blushed softly "I don't even like him like that!, I like Jaune" she whispered.

Sam kept Kurama on his back as he waited for the signal. Soon the lights dimmed and it was Just Cardin and Sam face to face. The buzzer went off and Sam ran circles around Cardin. "What?!" Said Cardin whom was shocked, Sam then came in from out of nowhere and shoulder charged him. Sending him back, some of his aura dropped as Sam stopped in front of him. Cardin charged at Sam who took a defensive stance "your attacks are nothing but cheap shots, your defense is garbage..." said Sam. As Cardin swung his mace which Sam caught and countered it by tripping Cardin. "Every fighter's technique, training, combat style, and weaknesses are different" he continued. As he took out Kurama and threw it out of the ring. Goodwitch looked at Sam " is this a type of himiliation to ?" She asked. "Think of it as another student giving another advice..." said Sam, as Glynda pieced everything together. "Students it seems we are in the presence of another top class student, Samuel Karma Moramee is know. As the Demon of patch" Goodwitch explained. As Sam had his arms crossed waiting for Cardin to get away. "Not so cocky now are you?" Sam asked sarcastically as his opponent got to his feet. "You're dead..." said Cardin as Sam smirked and taunted him. Cardin charged again and slammed his mace into the ground making. What appeared to be a lightning clone dissolve "it's amazing what you can pull off with just your semblance" said Sam as his chained Kunai struck Cardin. Making his aura drop into the red while Slam finished by slamming him into the wall. The buzzer went off and Sam put his things away walking off. "Remember everyone the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in vale. So keep practicing, those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Said Goodwitch, the bell rang and students began leaving class.

~~~Lunch~~~

"So there we were in the middle of the night..."

"It was day" Ren interrupted

"We were surrounded by Ursai"

"They were beowolves..."

"Dozens of them"

"It was only two"

"But they were no match for Ren and I as we made a boat load of lien selling ursai skin"

"She's been having the same reoccurring dream for nearly a month now..." said Ren. While Jaune seemed in distress about something, and Sam was just extremely quiet which. Wasn't like him at all "Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked. "Huh...oh yeah...why?" said Jaune "its just that you seem a little not okay" said Ruby. "Guys im fine.." said Jaune as he faked a smile and gave a thumbs up. "Sam are you doing alright?" Asked Lucy "just fine..." said Sam "your a terrible liar". "Fine if you must know i'm just thinking, alright? Better is that the answer you wanted?" Said Sam "they were just trying to help no need to get aggressive". Yang interjected, Sam heard laughing in the distance he looked to see team CRDL. Picking on a rabbit faunus,  
"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Said Pyrrha "w-who, Cardin Winchester?, nah he just likes to mess around you know practical jokes"said Jaune. "He's a bully"said Ruby "oh please, name one time he's 'bullied' me" said Jaune, as they listed off all the times Cardin bullied him. Sam's fist clenched tightly as he drew the Kunai again. He threw it directly between Cardin's feet "unless you want another beating Winchester I suggest you and your team leave the rabbit alone..." Sam said. With a hint of aggression "or else what?" Asked Cardin "take a look at where my Kunai landed the moment I pull it up you might not be a man anymore". Said Sam, Cardin tugged at the chain making Sam fall face flat into his food. Sam stood up wipped it off and a storm of clouds appeared in his eyes. He leaped over the table and walked calmly to Cardin who was confused as Sam's elbow connected to his face. "I got it we can break his legs!" Said Nora "I think Sam's already about to do that" said Victoria. Cardin fell back as teams JNPR, RWBY, & the rest of SLVR watched him. "Should we be concerned?" Asked Lucy as Sam then sent Dove over another table. He did the same with Rustle and lastly Sky went across the room. "Come on CRDL get up im not done with you!" Sam said as CRDL got up. "Your in for it now you Sam..." said Cardin with a smirk as Sam popped his neck and knuckles. He had his head tilted and a evil smile on his face "who me?...you must be joking" Sam chuckled. As a dark Aura came from him "no one can reap the Grim Reaper" Sam said as he walked to the four slowly. Teams RWBY, JNPR, & the rest of SLVR came between them and held Sam back. Jaune then took his tray with his food and went to throw it as Cardin had a smirk on his face. 


	12. Chapter 12

It was 's class, he was going on about the faunus war. Jaune was asleep snoring "now have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your faunus heritage?" Asked . The rabbit faunus from earlier raised her hand as Sam just sighed out. As he finished catching up to where Oobleck was in his notes. "Dreadful just dreadful remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violance" said Oobleck. As he sipped his drink "I mean, I mean, look at what happened to the white fang. Now who among you can tell me what many theorized to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Asked Oobleck as Weiss raised her hand "the battle at fort castle" she answered. "Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General lagoons forces?" Asked Oobleck as Cardin hit Jaune with a paper football. And woke him up causing Oobleck to call on him "hey!" Said Jaune "finally contributing to the class, excellet, excellet what is the answer" said Oobleck. "Uhh...the answer...the advantage...the faunus had over that guys stuff". Jaune looked to see Pyrrha trying to give him the answer by pointing at her eyes. "Uhhh Binoculars!" Said Jaune as the class burst into a fit of laughter. Oobleck called on Cardin "very funny , Cardin perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject." Oobleck asked "well I know it's easier to teach a animal than a soldier". Sam growled at his statement "your not the most open minded of individuals are you?" Asked Pyrrha "he isnt the brightest either" said Sam. "What you got a problem?" Asked Cardin "no but I have the answer, it's night vision. Many faunus are known to have neraly perfect sight in the dark" said Pyrrha "Are you ever gonna stop acting like the tough guy Cardin? After all I've beaten you twice" said Sam. "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep, his massive army was outmatched and the general was captured...perhaps if you actually paid attention in class. You wouldn't be remember as such a failure..." said Blake as the class 'oooed' at her statement. Oobleck then gave both the boys detention.

After the class was over Pyrrha told Ren and Nora to go without her. "You guys go on ahead I'll uh...I'll meet up with you guys in a bit..." said Sam as his team left and he walked with his hands in his pockets. Oobleck lectured the two and as they left Cardin shoved Jaune and walked off. Pyrrha helped him up "ha..." said Jaune "you know I really will break his legs.." said Pyrrha. As Jaune sighed "here I have an idea come with me!" Said Pyrrha as. She dragged him off to the dorm roofs. "Pyrrha I know im going through a hard time right now. But im not that depressed...I could always be a famer or something" said Jaune. As Pyrrha tackled him "no!...that's not why I brought you up here. I know your not doing well in class and that your still not. The strongest of fighters, soo I wanna help you" she said. "What?"

"I can train you up here after class where no one can bother us"

"You think I need help?"

"N-no, no that's not what I meant"

"But you just said it"

"Jaune everyone needs a little push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to beacon, that speaks volumes for what you're capable of"

"Your wrong, I don't belong here"

"That's a terrible thing to say of course you do"

"No I don't! I wasn't really accepted into beacon"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to any combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot here at this academy...I lied and I got my hands on some fake transcripts. And I lied"

"What?!, but why?"

"Because this is what ive always wanted to be, my father, my grandfather, and his father were all warriors they. Were all heroes and I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough"

"Then let me help you."

"I don't want any help, I don't want to be the damsel in distress I want to be the hero. Im tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in a tree. While his friends fight for their lives, don't you understand. If I can't do this in my own then what good am I?" Said Jaune. As Pyrrha tried to comfort him but he stepped back. "Just leave me alone..okay" he said, "if that's what you think is best" said Pyrrha as she left. While Cardin came up and talked with Jaune.

Meanwhile Sam was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. As he sighed looking at his exposed wolf tail on his lap. 'Get lost...' Sam heard in his head 'you're a monster...' it continued 'just another nuisance...' Sam felt a tear roll down his cheek. As the voice continued to say these nasty things to him. Another voice spoke 'come here child...I am your family now...' it said. "O-okay..." said Sam as the voice took a physical state in his astral plain. "You'll be my family?" He asked as a dark figure nodded. "I've been around for along time Sam...you and me share something similar..." it said. As Sam's physical body somehow changed, he had canine teeth and wolf ears. But his tail remained "what did you do to me?! you only made it worse!" Sam yelled. "Wrong...these people wanna call you a freak...we'll show them a freak. Besides its not like that Rose girl feels the same way you do" it said. As Sam little by little gave into the negativity. 


	13. Chapter 13

Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha were all inside the JNPR dorm. Nora was jumping on the bed "how come Jaune comes home so late?" She asked. "He'a become rather scarce ever since he began fraternizing with Cardin" said Ren. "That's weird, doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorow?" Nora asked as she continued. Jumping "we need our rest!" She said before landing on her back and pretending to be asleep. "Im sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing" said Pyrrha agressively. "Hmm I guess so..." said Nora as Jaune was watching from outside the dorm with the door cracked. He then closed it "hi Jaune...long time no see" said a familiar voice. "Did you lock yourself out again?

"OH uh, nope!, hehe got it"

"So where ya been lately?"

"I uh..." Jaune sighed "I messed up...I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin has me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me...I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." he said as he slid against the door. "I'm a failure..."

"Nope"

"Nope?"

"Nope"

"You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But what if im a failure at being a leader?"

"Mmm...nope"

"You know you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" She said as she sat next to him. "Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid, and you might have been a failure the day we first met, but you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because..."

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do. And if we fail, then we'll just bring them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, ...and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you."said Ruby as she kissed his cheek blushing softly. Then went back to her dorm "have a goodnight Jaune" she said entering and closing the door. Sam saw Ruby kiss Jaune's cheek and looked down becoming sad. He turned and walked away instead of going into his teams dorm. Jaune just stayed in the hallway thinking about. What just happened he got up and was about to walk into his teams dorm. When his scroll rang he answered only for Cardin to make a really odd request. He sighed as he walked off.

~~~Next day~~~

The class was in the middle of the forever fall forest. For their field trip "yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful." Said Goodwitch "but we are not here to sightsee professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside forest. And im here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She said as Jaune accidentally bumped into Cardin. Goodwitch explained more when Lucy whispered to Sam "hey, you okay?" Lucy asked. "Huh? Yeah...just fine..." Sam answered as he seemed caught up in his thoughts. "Ms. Fernandez, is there something you'd like to share?" Asked Goodwitch. "Sam seems to not be feeling so well so I asked if he was okay" said Lucy. " is there a reason you are wearing your hood up?"

"I...uhhh...I needed some uhhh...I needed something to shield my eyes?"

"Very well then, as I was saying students. You will need one jar full of the sap from these trees, however these forests have creatures of grimm. So stay close to your teammates ". Said Goodwitch "we will rendezvous here at four o'clock have fun!" said again. Cardin pulled Jaune from his team and said "c'mon buddy let's go" he said. Jaune looked at his team as Pyrrha looked at him disappointed.

Sam looked around and eventually wandered off. He got to a clearing and saw a small puddle. Sam looked into it removing his hood and exposing his tail. He sighed and looked down unaware Lucy had followed him. Sam pulled his hood back up and made his way back to the rest of the class. And gathered the tree sap he needed to aquire. Jaune whom was with team CRDL was slacking off while Jaune came back. With seven jars of tree sap which he carefully placed down. Then fell over exhausted "hey geat work Jaunny boy, now that wasn't too hard was it". Said Cardin "I think im allergic to this stuff..." said Jaune. "Greaat, great, great, so Jaune your probably wondering 'why my buddy Cardin. Asked me to get seven jars of tree sap' when there is only of fives of us". Said Cardin "that is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes" said Jaune. "Well come with me and you'll find out" said Cardin as he took Jaune to see. Two of his friends that haven't noticed him "Cardin what's going on?" Jaune asked. "Payback on both the redhead and the kid with black and blue hair..." said Cardin. As he took out a box filled with wasps and handed Jaune a bottle of sap. And ordered him to throw it at Pyrrha. While he threw the other at Sam, however Jaune refused and threw his at Cardin. While Cardin pelted Sam with one causing Sam to sigh. 


	14. Chapter 14

After Jaune threw his Jar at Cardin. Cardin picked him up by his hood "im gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in tinie tiny pieces". He said "I don't care what you do to me, but you are not messing with my team" said Jaune. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now" Cardin said angrily. Jaune just smiled stupidly as a reply, Cardin. Went to punch Jaune's face only when the fist connected a bright light appeared and made him fall back. Jaune looked at his hand trying to figure out what just happened. "Let's see how much of a man you really are" said Cardin. As a Ursai appeared roaring it smelt the air and looked to Cardin whom had the sap on him still. It growled as Cardin's team left him the Ursai then smacked Cardin sending him. To the floor, he took out his mace only to end up having it knocked out of his hand. Jaune watched the scene as the Ursai's roar was heard while the other members of CRDL were running. "Did you guys here that?" Ruby asked while a member of CRDL yelled. "Ursai, Ursai" Yang stopped on and asked "what? Where?"

"Back there it's got Cardin"

"Of all the people..." Sam ran in the direction taking Kurama out.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said going wide eyed.

"I hope he's okay" Ruby mumbled. "Yang, take Blake and get professor goodwitch".

"You two go with them, there could be more" said Pyrrha as her and Ruby already. Had their weapons out but Sam was already gone.

Meanwhile Cardin tried running but the Ursai leapt in front of him. Blocking his way it then hit him back, just as Sam. Was about to come in and save Cardin another one. Appeared out of nowhere and hit Sam into a tree, Sam got to his feet only to see it. Wasn't an Ursai it was a man in a trench coat that looked at Sam as if he were Prey.

"Oh no!" Said Pyrrha as she arrived to the sight with Ruby. And Weiss just as the Ursai went to slash at Cardin. Jaune blocked it with his shield, Weiss got ready to attack. "Wait" said Pyrrha as she watched Jaune fight the Ursai. Jaune checked his scroll and saw his aura in the red, he charged at the Ursai. Which went to counter attack, but Pyrrha used her semblance to raise Jaune's shield. And have him block the incoming attack and cut the ursai's head off. "How did you?..." asked Weiss

"Well Ruby has her speed, you have your glyph's, my semblance. Is Polarity"

"Woah you can control poles"

"No you dunce it means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too..."

"wait where are you going?"

"We gotta tell them what happened"

"We could or perhaps we could keep it as our little secret" Pyrrha walked off. As Jaune offered to help Cardin up "holy crap, Jaune" said Cardin. "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends ever again...got it?" Jaune asked. Cardin stayed quiet as he walked off.

Meanwhile Sam was fighting some unknown hunter. However the class spotted them and rushed over to Sam. But the enemy ran off "Coward!" Sam yelled while falling to a kneeling. Position Sam had bruises, scrapes, and cuts on his arm. Chest and cheek.

~~~Later~~~

Jaune was on the dorm roofs looking out at the nightsky. Pyrrha approached him "No Cardin tonight?" She asked. "I thought you two were bestbuds" she continued. "Pyrrha im sorry...I was a jerk, you were only trying to be nice and I had all this. Stupid macho stuff in my head"

"Jaune, it's okay. Your team really misses their leader you know. You should come down, Ren maade pancaakes. There's no syrup though you can thank Nora. For that" said Pyrrha as she began walking back to her teams dorm. "Wait I know I don't deserve it after everything that happened. But would you still be willing to help me to become a better fighter?" Asked Jaune az Pyrrha turned around. To think about it then walked up and pushed him. Jaune fell back "hey!?" Said Jaune "your stance is wrong, you need to be wider and lower to the ground" said Pyrrha. As she helped Jaune up "let's try that again" she said.

Sam was sitting alone under the cherry blossom tree. Patched up from his fight with the unknown man 'what is wrong Sam?' The voice. Asked "its nothing...im fine...I'll always be fine..."Sam answered. 'You know Ive seen the way everyone looks at you...' it said "huh?..."

'Ive seen how everyone views you as some kind of nuisance and that you should get lost...'

"What do you mean?"

'Your team, your friends, they all look down on you...they all hate you...' said the voice.

"Wha? No they don't!"

'But of course they do...take the Rose girl for example...she as well as the rest of her team. See you nothing more as a piece of trash...you are worthless to them' said the voice. Sam's eyes began to fill with tears as he began to believe every lie. Being fed to him by this mysterious voice. 


	15. Chapter 15

Team RWBY walked around the docks of Vale. As a ship from Vacuo had came in, however Ruby noticed a dustshop that. Was broken into the night before, Weiss assumed it was the white fang but Ruby. Believed it could have been the torchwick guy she and Sam stopped a couple months back.

~~~meanwhile~~~

Sam was walking around Beacon campus alone, his team was in town getting some supplies. For the dorm, Sam walked for a bit longer. Before releasing a long sigh "I don't deserve to be in this school..." he said. Looking down as he walked bumping into Ozpin. "Why is that ?" Asked Ozpin

"Huh? Oh...nothing sir..."

"What makes you think you didn't deserve your spot here at my academy?"

"...since I've been here...I've done nothing to prove my position, and continue to do so...and im hearing things and, and I don't even talk to my team...I've distanced myself so far from them...Ozpin I think you made a mistake..."

"Sam, I have made more mistakes then any man, women, or child on this planet. And me inviting you and is not one of them. So you've distanced yourself, the only way to fix it is to. Talk with your team, as for yourself doubt you don't know for sure about it." Said Ozpin as he sipped his hot cocoa, Sam looked at Ozpin and sighed. "Yeah...perhaps..." said Sam as he walked away looking down.

~~~Later~~~

Sam was in his dorm waiting for his teammates to arrive. When he heard Weiss and Blake arguing, Sam looked down as he kept his tail hidden. Lucy, Victoria and Rin all walked in with a sigh.

"Hey...I uh...I wanted to talk to you guys..."

"So your being social now? Finally!"

"Well what is it?"

"Im...Im sorry Ive been distant...Im sorry I push you guys away when your trying to help me. Deal with my emotional problems, and...Im sorry for being a terrible leader..."

"Sam it's fine, we understand why you're distant...we know that being on a team is new to you...so no hard feelings..."

Sam smiled a bit and looked at them. That's when he heard his name in the RWBY dorm. "So your telling me you even think Sam is a nuisance, a degenerate!" Blake. Yelled clearly angry "Sam isn't a faunus" said Weiss. "Actually he has a cute wolf tail he hides from everyone...but its not a fox sooo..." said Yang. Weiss seemed surprised "guys I think he can hear you!" Said Ruby.

"Soo your a faunus?" Said Lucy.

Victoria just looked at him, giving him dirty looks.

Rin shrugged

Sam looked down to his feet as if he were suddenly intrested in them. The voice in his head spoke 'they all hate you...'

"N-no...that's not true..." he held his head.

'They want you dead...'

"Thats not true..."

'But it is just look at how the girl is looking at you...'

Sam's tail came out and was down. "Really?!"

"Why didnt you tell us?!"

Sam felt like the room was stuffy and that he couldn't breathe. Like as if something was squeezing his chest, he then bolted out the door. While LVR sighed "are we just gonna ignore the fact he was talking to himself?" Rin said blandly. "No...I think there is something wrong...bigger than we think..." said Victoria. Lucy nodded "he could possible be under a lot of pressure he's been studying alot" she said.

Sam had got to the courtyard and stood before the statue. Blake had came along and pulled the bow from a top of her head revealing cat ears. That's when a monkey faunus hanging from the statue spoke "I knew you looked better without the bow." He said as Sam left the two ending up on a rooftop in Vale. Sam looked at himself in a puddle seeing his ears and tail. Sam hit the puddle "why?!...why was I cursed with these stupid traits" he cried. Sam couldn't control himself as he hit the puddle again. A certain icecream colored female heard Sam and got to the roof sneaking. Up behind him and hitting him over the head with her umbrella knocking him out.

~~~The Next Morning~~~  
Ruby woke up yawning and looked to Blake's bed before sighing.

Lucy, Victoria, and Rin looked at Sam's bed to still find it empty. "He has been gone all weekend..." said Victoria worried. "He'll probably be back in two weeks...he needs it" said Lucy as the three bumped into. Ruby, Weiss, & Yang

(A/n sorry for such a short chapter guys. I just wanted to get this one done, as soon as I finish Chapter 16 Vol.2 will be up before you know it.) 


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey watch where...you're going..." said Weiss. Lucy got up "same to...you..." said Lucy "oh hey Lucy, Victoria, and Rin!" Said Ruby. "So what are you guys looking around for?" Asked Yang. "Sam overheard Ice Queen and Blake's argument. But he ran off after yelling something and holding his head..." said Rin "oh no...I hope he's okay..." said Ruby. Looking a bit down "hey he'll be fine, Ruby" said Lucy reassuringly "can we even trust him anymore? Seriously he kept secrets from us, serious secrets..." said Victoria. "Wait you're not mad that he's a faunus?" Asked Rin "no im mad...he didn't tell us. That he's going through somethings" said Victoria. "Well maybe we can find our teammates together!" Suggested Lucy. Ruby nodded "it could make things easier"

"Yeah it would..."

"Fine I guess I don't have a choice now do I..."

RWY & LVR began their search for Blake and Sam.

~~~With Sam~~~

Sam was laughing and having fun with a team from Mistral he just met. "You team STRK have some crazy adventures" said Sam wipping a tear from laughing so hard. "Yeah I suppose they were hilarious" said Riley "say have you done anything exciting". Asked Tyler "well no but this girl I like and I both stopped a dustshop robbery".

"Really?"

"Yeah except the crook got away. It was still fun though" said Sam as Tyler smirked. "So are you two a thing or just friends?..." Tyler asked. Sam sighed "I wish we were a thing...but she likes someone else..." he said unaware that the black cat. Was in his area as she heard him "is that...Sam?" She asked herself. "Oh! Don't worry dude Im sure she'll comearound eventually" said Sasuke the leader. Of team STRK "hey Kitsune, you doing okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...just worried about Rystal is all..."

"Kitsune why are you worried?"

"I just hope they get here safely, ya know..."

"Who's Rystal?" Sam asked. "Kitsune's girlfriend and member of team VRDN" said Riley.

"Ummm cool..."

"Yeah we're all dating members of team VRDN"

"Oh! That's nice..."

"I wonder who he's with?" Said Blake thinking aloud as the faunus. From the boat spoke "finally she speaks, all you've done all weekend is small talk and weird looks." Said the faunus "huh? Oh I wasn't talking to you Sun I was just wondering what. My friend Sam was doing with people that arent his team" said Blake. Sun nodded "well okay then..."

Blake looked at Sun "so...you wanna know more about me?"  
Sun nodded. "Yeah"

"Sun are you familiar with the white fang..."

"Yeah there isnt a faunus on this planet that doesnt know about those creeps that use brute force to get what they want"

"I used to be a member..."

"Huh? Wait you used to a member?"

"Yes, for most of my life actually, I guess you can say I was born into it. I was there at the front of every boycott every protest, but a few years ago our old leader stepped down. And a new took his place, once peaceful protest became coordinated plans of attack...so I left and decided I would use. My skill to help others and become a huntress" said Blake.

Sam continued walking with team STRK "ya know Sam, you should visit Mistral one day".

"One day I will, and I'll look forward to seeing you there" said Sam. With his hands in his pockets as the five walked, when they came across. A group of teens picking on a little girl faunus. Sam acted on impulse and ran over to them socking them in the face. The first stumbled back holding his cheek a bruise forming "leave the girl alone!" He shouted. As nother aimed to kick him, which the blow hit and Sam slid back getting. Annoyed as he ran at them, six on one but Sam didn't care as he exchanged blows with each one. Sam sent one flying out of the opposite side of the alley way, the little girl had ran to her mom. Sam huffed wiping his blood from his lip.

"Thank so much for helping my daughter" said the woman. As the child smiled looking up at him.

Sam smiled and ruffled the girls hair "it was nothing really..." he said. "Here...a token of gratitude" she said handing him what appeared. To be a scarf or something "Thanks..." said Sam as the two were gone. STRK looked at Sam with a confused look but shrugged it off.

~~~Weiss, Yang & Lucy~~~

"Any luck?" Lucy asked seeing Weiss and the rest of her team. "Not uh not a single thing" said Weiss as Lucy nodded 'where could those two be...' Weiss thought. Lucy sighed "im beginning to get worried..." she said as she looked to the sky.

Weiss nodded "well Sam couldn't have gone very far could he? I mean we dont know anything about him" she stated. Lucy nodded and looked down slumping a little.

~~~Penny, Ruby, & Victoria~~~  
"We've been at this for hours...we aren't going to find them anytime soon" said Victoria. As Penny had been asking Ruby a bunch of questions about Blake confused as to why she ran away.

"I don't know Penny, they just got into an argument, Weiss said some things, Blake said somethings and then she ran" said Ruby. Answering the girls questions as the three walked down the street.

"Sam...you better have some answers" said Victoria with a hint of annoyance. "You know I bet its tough being a faunus..." said Victoria looking down 'all Ive ever done was act like a jerk...' she thought. Ashamed of her past actions towards faunus and how she looked down on them.

~~~Blake, Sun, & Sam~~~

"You're certain the white fang isn't stealing the dust?" Sun asked. Blake rolled her eyes "they've never needed that much dust before..." she said. "But what if it is them? What if they're the ones behind all this?" Asked Sun. "Then I was wrong and Weiss was right" said Blake.

Meanwhile

Sam continued to walk with team STRK. Until he spotted something that caught his eye "a bullhead. Flying over to the dockyard?...something doesn't add up..." Sam mumbled. Then turned to team STRK "hey I'll catch up with you guys later..." He said. Beforing waving and heading towards the dock yard only to see white fang. Robbing the dust carts 'seriously?...' Sam jumped down and snuck up on them. Out of impulse but then saw Blake and Sun and shook his head. He watched as the two fought the white fang men, but were outnumbered. Sam sighed and came charging in at the men he jumped and landed on top of one. Crouching down "hello!" He said to the one on his shoulder and punched his head. Repeatedly knocking him out; Blake and Sun looked in the direction of the mob. As he stood up his coat going with the wind "he looks so cool!" Sun thought aloud.

Sam jumped off the man and smirked before landing behind them. "Too slow there try again?" One swung his sword at him and Sam. Side stepped and stuck his tongue out a him the man grunted and slashed at him. Yet again Sam ducked and dogded each strike. Before grabbing the mans arm kneeing him in the gut and throwing him back. Sam took a deep breathe and looked serious his hands in his pockets. "I count 15 of you meaning I took out 2 of you...Blake and Monkey go take care of our friend. Trying to leave" he said while the two went and took on torch wick. Sam began to look a little sinister letting out a laugh of a mad man. "Time for the demon to have some fun!" He said before running to the mob.

As Blake and Sun fought Torchwick a large explosion. Caused Penny, Ruby, and Victoria to go. In the direction, Ruby drew her scythe telling Penny to stayback. But torchwick sent Ruby flying, Penny jumped down and swords. Came from her back two white fang men attempted to attack. Only for their strikes to be countered.

Sam was using one of the mens. Blades and managed to make barely a dent. Eliminating 5 of them, he then used his hands and paralyzed a few for no less than 14 hours. Sam grew a evil smile and looked at the last few, they all rushed him head on. Sam suddenly appeared behind him his eyes flashed a little twinkle in them. "W-what...what are you?" One asked in fear "h-h-he's moving at inhuman s-speeds..." said another. The remaining white fang ran off along with Roman Torchwick.

In the end the Vale Police arrived and the search for Blake and Sam was over. As they were both found by their teams "Do you know how long we've been looking for you!?" Yelled two. Girls Weiss and Victoria, Sam and Blake look at eachother then at them. "We've been looking for 12 hours and we both thought about it...we dont care"

"You dont?" They ask in Unison

"No, but when something this big comes up we prefer that you come to your teammates. And not someone...someone else" they said.

The two nodded and the eight of them left heading back to beacon.

~~~Else Where~~~

"It was just as you said sir..." said a man. In a all black cloak "tell our heighness we have located the boy..." said another man. "She'll be delighted to see that the first half demon she created has shown promising results..." said the man in all black.

"When shall we begin to move in and capture the specimen? Sir"

"Soon enough my apprentice...soon enough" said the man in a treanch coat and hat.

(A/N-Thank you all so much for reading! Ive had a lot of fun making this, and I hope you enjoyed reading! Volume 2 should be up in just a few hours. After this is published, I also wanna say! That I will be bringing back my FairyTail, and Akame Ga Kill fanfics. While continuing the Blue ExorcistxFaryTail fanfic, & Assassination Classroom fanfics. Plus a special bonus! Im gonna be making a Blue Exorcist fanfic! Yes it takes place in the Kyoto Saga.)

"Hey watch where...you're going..." said Weiss. Lucy got up "same to...you..." said Lucy "oh hey Lucy, Victoria, and Rin!" Said Ruby. "So what are you guys looking around for?" Asked Yang. "Sam overheard Ice Queen and Blake's argument. But he ran off after yelling something and holding his head..." said Rin "oh no...I hope he's okay..." said Ruby. Looking a bit down "hey he'll be fine, Ruby" said Lucy reassuringly "can we even trust him anymore? Seriously he kept secrets from us, serious secrets..." said Victoria. "Wait you're not mad that he's a faunus?" Asked Rin "no im mad...he didn't tell us. That he's going through somethings" said Victoria. "Well maybe we can find our teammates together!" Suggested Lucy. Ruby nodded "it could make things easier"

"Yeah it would..."

"Fine I guess I don't have a choice now do I..."

RWY & LVR began their search for Blake and Sam.

~~~With Sam~~~

Sam was laughing and having fun with a team from Mistral he just met. "You team STRK have some crazy adventures" said Sam wipping a tear from laughing so hard. "Yeah I suppose they were hilarious" said Riley "say have you done anything exciting". Asked Tyler "well no but this girl I like and I both stopped a dustshop robbery".

"Really?"

"Yeah except the crook got away. It was still fun though" said Sam as Tyler smirked. "So are you two a thing or just friends?..." Tyler asked. Sam sighed "I wish we were a thing...but she likes someone else..." he said unaware that the black cat. Was in his area as she heard him "is that...Sam?" She asked herself. "Oh! Don't worry dude Im sure she'll comearound eventually" said Sasuke the leader. Of team STRK "hey Kitsune, you doing okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...just worried about Rystal is all..."

"Kitsune why are you worried?"

"I just hope they get here safely, ya know..."

"Who's Rystal?" Sam asked. "Kitsune's girlfriend and member of team VRDN" said Riley.

"Ummm cool..."

"Yeah we're all dating members of team VRDN"

"Oh! That's nice..."

"I wonder who he's with?" Said Blake thinking aloud as the faunus. From the boat spoke "finally she speaks, all you've done all weekend is small talk and weird looks." Said the faunus "huh? Oh I wasn't talking to you Sun I was just wondering what. My friend Sam was doing with people that arent his team" said Blake. Sun nodded "well okay then..."

Blake looked at Sun "so...you wanna know more about me?"  
Sun nodded. "Yeah"

"Sun are you familiar with the white fang..."

"Yeah there isnt a faunus on this planet that doesnt know about those creeps that use brute force to get what they want"

"I used to be a member..."

"Huh? Wait you used to a member?"

"Yes, for most of my life actually, I guess you can say I was born into it. I was there at the front of every boycott every protest, but a few years ago our old leader stepped down. And a new took his place, once peaceful protest became coordinated plans of attack...so I left and decided I would use. My skill to help others and become a huntress" said Blake.

Sam continued walking with team STRK "ya know Sam, you should visit Mistral one day".

"One day I will, and I'll look forward to seeing you there" said Sam. With his hands in his pockets as the five walked, when they came across. A group of teens picking on a little girl faunus. Sam acted on impulse and ran over to them socking them in the face. The first stumbled back holding his cheek a bruise forming "leave the girl alone!" He shouted. As nother aimed to kick him, which the blow hit and Sam slid back getting. Annoyed as he ran at them, six on one but Sam didn't care as he exchanged blows with each one. Sam sent one flying out of the opposite side of the alley way, the little girl had ran to her mom. Sam huffed wiping his blood from his lip.

"Thank so much for helping my daughter" said the woman. As the child smiled looking up at him.

Sam smiled and ruffled the girls hair "it was nothing really..." he said. "Here...a token of gratitude" she said handing him what appeared. To be a scarf or something "Thanks..." said Sam as the two were gone. STRK looked at Sam with a confused look but shrugged it off.

~~~Weiss, Yang & Lucy~~~

"Any luck?" Lucy asked seeing Weiss and the rest of her team. "Not uh not a single thing" said Weiss as Lucy nodded 'where could those two be...' Weiss thought. Lucy sighed "im beginning to get worried..." she said as she looked to the sky.

Weiss nodded "well Sam couldn't have gone very far could he? I mean we dont know anything about him" she stated. Lucy nodded and looked down slumping a little.

~~~Penny, Ruby, & Victoria~~~  
"We've been at this for hours...we aren't going to find them anytime soon" said Victoria. As Penny had been asking Ruby a bunch of questions about Blake confused as to why she ran away.

"I don't know Penny, they just got into an argument, Weiss said some things, Blake said somethings and then she ran" said Ruby. Answering the girls questions as the three walked down the street.

"Sam...you better have some answers" said Victoria with a hint of annoyance. "You know I bet its tough being a faunus..." said Victoria looking down 'all Ive ever done was act like a jerk...' she thought. Ashamed of her past actions towards faunus and how she looked down on them.

~~~Blake, Sun, & Sam~~~

"You're certain the white fang isn't stealing the dust?" Sun asked. Blake rolled her eyes "they've never needed that much dust before..." she said. "But what if it is them? What if they're the ones behind all this?" Asked Sun. "Then I was wrong and Weiss was right" said Blake.

Meanwhile

Sam continued to walk with team STRK. Until he spotted something that caught his eye "a bullhead. Flying over to the dockyard?...something doesn't add up..." Sam mumbled. Then turned to team STRK "hey I'll catch up with you guys later..." He said. Beforing waving and heading towards the dock yard only to see white fang. Robbing the dust carts 'seriously?...' Sam jumped down and snuck up on them. Out of impulse but then saw Blake and Sun and shook his head. He watched as the two fought the white fang men, but were outnumbered. Sam sighed and came charging in at the men he jumped and landed on top of one. Crouching down "hello!" He said to the one on his shoulder and punched his head. Repeatedly knocking him out; Blake and Sun looked in the direction of the mob. As he stood up his coat going with the wind "he looks so cool!" Sun thought aloud.

Sam jumped off the man and smirked before landing behind them. "Too slow there try again?" One swung his sword at him and Sam. Side stepped and stuck his tongue out a him the man grunted and slashed at him. Yet again Sam ducked and dogded each strike. Before grabbing the mans arm kneeing him in the gut and throwing him back. Sam took a deep breathe and looked serious his hands in his pockets. "I count 15 of you meaning I took out 2 of you...Blake and Monkey go take care of our friend. Trying to leave" he said while the two went and took on torch wick. Sam began to look a little sinister letting out a laugh of a mad man. "Time for the demon to have some fun!" He said before running to the mob.

As Blake and Sun fought Torchwick a large explosion. Caused Penny, Ruby, and Victoria to go. In the direction, Ruby drew her scythe telling Penny to stayback. But torchwick sent Ruby flying, Penny jumped down and swords. Came from her back two white fang men attempted to attack. Only for their strikes to be countered.

Sam was using one of the mens. Blades and managed to make barely a dent. Eliminating 5 of them, he then used his hands and paralyzed a few for no less than 14 hours. Sam grew a evil smile and looked at the last few, they all rushed him head on. Sam suddenly appeared behind him his eyes flashed a little twinkle in them. "W-what...what are you?" One asked in fear "h-h-he's moving at inhuman s-speeds..." said another. The remaining white fang ran off along with Roman Torchwick.

In the end the Vale Police arrived and the search for Blake and Sam was over. As they were both found by their teams "Do you know how long we've been looking for you!?" Yelled two. Girls Weiss and Victoria, Sam and Blake look at eachother then at them. "We've been looking for 12 hours and we both thought about it...we dont care"

"You dont?" They ask in Unison

"No, but when something this big comes up we prefer that you come to your teammates. And not someone...someone else" they said.

The two nodded and the eight of them left heading back to beacon.

~~~Else Where~~~

"It was just as you said sir..." said a man. In a all black cloak "tell our highness we have located the boy..." said another man. "She'll be delighted to see that the first half demon she created has shown promising results..." said the man in all black.

"When shall we begin to move in and capture the specimen? Sir"

"Soon enough my apprentice...soon enough" said the man in a trench coat and hat.

(A/N-Thank you all so much for reading! Ive had a lot of fun making this, and I hope you enjoyed reading! Volume 2 should be up in just a few hours. After this is published, I also wanna say! That I will be bringing back my FairyTail, and Akame Ga Kill fanfics. While continuing the Blue ExorcistxFaryTail fanfic, & Assassination Classroom fanfics. Plus a special bonus! Im gonna be making a Blue Exorcist fanfic! Yes it takes place in the Kyoto Saga.) 


End file.
